fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko Tohomiko Vs Seto Kaiba
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *Kimiko fulfils he promise she made to Raimundo that she will defeat Kaiba. *Kimiko breaks te barrier of most ATK points ever, with a grand total of 8 million. By combining Legendary Knight of Courage with United We Stand, Kuriboh and Multiply. *Kimiko recieves Obelisk the Tormentor but gives it to Yugi. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Kimiko's turn *Summons Petit Angel (DEF: 900) *Sets a card Kaiba's Turn *Summons Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Petit Angel Kimiko's Turn *Summons Dancing Fairy (ATK: 1700) *Activates Silver Bow and Arrow, increasing Dancing Fary's ATK by 300 points. (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Kaiser Sea Horse (Kaiba: 3700) Kaiba's Turn *Activates Card of Demise, he draws five cards, but at the end of his fifth turn, he discards his hand. *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) *Sacrifices it to summon Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Dancing Fairy, destroying both monsters. But due to Vampire Lord's effect, it comes back. *Kimiko activates Rope of Life, discarding her hand to summon Dancing Fairy with 800 additional ATK points (ATK: 2500) *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Summons Hysteric Fairy (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Vampire Lord with Dancing Fairy (Kaiba: 3300) *Attacks directly with Hysteric Fairy *Kaiba activates Negate Attack, stopping the attack. *Vampire Lord returns Kaiba's Turn *Summons X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Hysteric Fairy with Vampire Lord (Kimiko: 3800) *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Summons Fairy's Gift (ATK: 1400) *Activates Elf's Light, to increase it's ATK by 400 (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Vampire Lord with Dancing Fairy *Kaiba activates Shrink, decreasing Dancing Fairy's ATK by half (ATK: 1250) *The attack rebounds (Kimiko: 3050) *Activates Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. *Activates Luminous Spark, increasing all LIGHT Attribute monster's ATK by 500. (FG: 2300) (X-HC: 2300) *Attacks Vampire Lord with Fairy's Gift (Kaiba: 3000) *Vampire Lord returns. Kaiba's turn *Summons Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500) > (ATK: 2000) *Combines X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank to become XZ Tank Cannon (ATK: 2400) > (ATK: 2900) *Attacks Fairy's Gift (Kimiko: 2450) *Attacks directly with Vampire Lord (Kimiko: 450) Kimiko's turn *Activates Swords of Revealing Light, making Kaiba skip 3 Battle Phases. Kaiba's Turn *Skips *End of 1st Turn Kimiko's Turn *Summons Kuriboh (DEF: 200) Kaiba's Turn *Skips *End of 2nd Turn Kimiko's Turn *Skips Kaiba's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand to create: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500) > (ATK: 5000) *Separates XZ Tank Cannon into X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800) and Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500) *Sacrifices X-Head Cannon, Z-Metal Tank and Vampire lord to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK: 4000) *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed Kimiko's Turn *Activates Card of Sanctity, drawing until she and Kaiba have six cards. *Activates Emergency Rescue Party, allowing her to summon any monster in her hand, as long as she destroys it at her End Phase. She picks Legendary Knight of Courage. (ATK: 3000) > (ATK: 3500) *Activates Multiply, turning one Kuriboh into 10,000. (Yu-Gi-OH rules.) *Activates United We Stand, increasing Legendarty Knight of Courage's ATK and DEF by 800 points for every monster. (800 x 10,000 = 8,000,000) (ATK: 3500 + 8,000,000 = 8,003,500) *Attacks Obelisk the Tormentor (Kaiba: 0) Kimiko wins Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction